Skills
Skills are special properties attached to your God Arc parts (blade, shield and gun) and Upgrades that grant the player boosts/penalties in stats, special abilities and/or handicaps. To activate skills, you simply need to equip a God Arc part or an Upgrade part that possesses the skill you want. Types of Skills #Normal Skills = grants the player additional stat boosts/penalties, special abilities and/or handicaps upon activation. #Burst Skills = similar to normal skills but only takes effect when activated/equipped and during Burst and/or Link Burst status. They are denoted with a B symbol before the name of the skill. Some burst skills will increase in effectiveness as Burst increases (i.e maximum effects would be achieved at Link Burst Lv3) but this is not true in most cases. #Non-Stacking Skills = normal or burst skills that do not give the player its intended stat boost/penalties, abilities and/or handicaps since the player has it already activated it in another equipment. Skills of the the EXACT same name do not stack and is denoted by a grey font when viewing the status screen. #Offset Skills = normal or burst skills that do not give the player its intended stat boost/penalties, abilities and/or handicaps since another skill with the opposite effect of the first skill is activated. Offset skills are denoted in the status screen with a red font and will always cancel each other out regardless if their % increase or decrease are different. #Multiple-Effect Skills: Exclusively for GE2RB, these skills, as the name says, can stack a variety of simple skills or, from now on, effects (e.g. The skill Sharp Shooter, staking the effects of Ammo Master and Laser Master with the respective level). Rules and Notes on Skills *Normal skills not having the same name will stack (e.g. Health ↑ S and Health ↑ M = HP 130) while skills that have EXACTLY the same name will not stack (e.g. Health ↑ S and Health ↑ S = HP 110). **Normal and Burst skills that have the SAME name will stack (e.g. Overall Attack ↑ and (B) Overall Attack ↑). This is an exception to the general rule above. **Although different name stat boosting skills can stack, the Maximum HP, OP and ST allowed in-game is 150. **Also, normal skills and burst skills of the same name that gives a specific ability rather than improve a certain stat can stack but will have no improved or additional effect if you do so (e.g. Firm Stand and (B) Firm Stand; Enemy HP Vision and (B) Enemy HP Vision; Prepared and (B) Prepared). *You can immediately see the boost/penalty effects of all Attack and Defense Related Skills in the Equipment screen once activated. *"Exposure ↓" skills increases your defense and vice versa. **A graphical bug exists in God Eater Burst when you look at your average def. while having the Exposure ↓ skill, please ignore this as the effect is still defense up. **Another graphical bug exists in God Eater Burst when you look at your average atk during adhoc play while having the Attack ↑ skills, please ignore this as the effect is still attack up. *The Athlete skill does not decrease the ST consumption of the Trigger Happy skill. *If Frugal and Trigger Happy skills are activated at the same time, Frugal is calculated first before Trigger Happy takes effect. *In God Eater 2 Rage Burst (GE2RB) all skills become stackable, having a level (Mostly from -10 to +10, in special cases from -6/-5/0 to 5/6) attached to them. *The multiple-effect skills don't necessarily have all their effects at a desirable level. Depending of the name of the skill and a set level, for example level 10, said skill can have one effect at level 10 while at the same time can have the other effect at level -10. Skill Lists 'GE2/GEB' 'HP, OP and ST Related Skills ' 'Attack and Defense Attribute Related Skills' 'Status Effect Related Skills' :Visit the Status Effects page for more information. 'Actions, Special Abilities and Blood Arts Related Skills' 'Special Attack and Defense Attribute Related Skills ' 'Item Usage Related Skills ' 'Material Acquisition Related Skills' 'GE2RB' 'HP, OP and ST Related Skills ' 'Attack and Defense Attribute Related Skills' 'Status Effect Related Skills' :Visit the Status Effects page for more information. 'Actions, Special Abilities and Blood Arts Related Skills' 'Special Attack and Defense Attribute Related Skills ' 'Item Usage Related Skills ' 'Material Acquisition Related Skills' 'Blood Rage Skills' 'Burst Skills' |} Category:Game mechanics Category:Skill Category:Equipment